The Kiss
by tmnt-lucy
Summary: Donnie x Reader. After seeing April kiss Donnie you realize something unsettling. How do things work out when you accidentally let your feelings towards Donnie slip out?


You felt a sudden sting in your chest as you watched April kiss Donnie. You were about to turn the corner of the farm house when you heard the red head tell the turtle he was _her_ mutant. You quickly ducked back behind the corner as your friend made her way back in the house, a small smile on her face.  
Your fists clenched as you turned your gaze to the ground. You had always liked Donnie, but his feelings for the red head were so obvious. Out of all the turtles, Donnie had always had the most expressive face. So when he came to you with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes, asking you to help him with April, you couldn't help melting. You set your feelings aside, telling yourself that as long as he was happy then you would be happy. Even if it meant he was with your friend.

"Hey, (Name), you okay?" Leo's familiar voice caught your attention.

"Oh, y-yea, I'm fine." You said with a forced smile.

The blue eyed turtle watched you curiously as you looked away, quickly making an excuse to go inside. Once inside you decided maybe you should lay down to get your mind off things. As you made your way up the stairs you noticed April was already in the room you two had been sharing. You tried your best to act as if everything was normal, but this time you couldn't manage it.

"Are you okay (Name)?" April asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine." You said, your voice coming off colder than you intended.  
"You don't sound fine." She replied, an eye brow arching as she watched you, "What happened?"

You thought for a moment before you finally decided to tell her, "I saw you kiss Donnie."  
"O-oh..." April blushed as she looked away.

You leaned against the doorway as an awkward silence hung between you two.

"So... are you and Donnie dating now?" You felt your chest tighten as the words left your mouth. You braced yourself, expecting an answer you didn't get.  
"What?! No!" April exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"Huh?" You looked at her in confusion, "But you kissed him."  
"Yea, but..." April trailed off looking away, "He just looked so sad... I just..."

There was a silence again as a sudden realization hit you. It was a pity kiss. Your stomach lurched as you realized all the times April had tried to spare Donnie's feelings. All those times she unintentionally lead him on. Your chest felt so tight you were sure it would burst at any second.  
"April... How do you feel about Donnie?" You asked quietly.

"Huh? I... um..." Aprils eyes darted around the room as she tried to search for an answer, "H-he's a nice guy..."  
"Do you feel the same way about him though?" You ask, your voice becoming more stern.

"S-same way?" April looked at you nervously.

"Oh come on O'Neil!" You snapped, "You can't say you haven't noticed!"

"(Name), why are you getting so worked up about this?" April asked, a worried look crossing her face.

"Please, April, just answer me!" You exclaimed.

"Why are you getting so upset?" April asked, standing from her bed to face you.

Your heart was pounding, drumming against your rib cage as you tried to hold the words back. But you couldn't.

"Cause I like Donnie and you're just leading him on cause you don't want to hurt his feelings!" You snapped.

"What?"  
The new voice made both of you jump. You quickly turned to see the turtles staring at you. A look of shock and confusion spread on Donnie's face as he looked from you to April. You felt as if your whole face was burning in that moment. Your heart beat uncontrollably as tears began to sting your eyes. Donnie opened his mouth to say something, but you quickly pushed your way passed him and his brothers, running down stairs and out of the house. You had never felt so embarrassed in your whole life.

You ran into the woods, finding a large tree to hide in as you buried your face in your hands. You curled up in the hollow nook of the tree for over an hour, replaying the scene over and over in your head. Not only had you embarrassed yourself, but you had hurt Donnie's feelings in the process. You sighed quietly as you wiped your wet eyes on the back of your hand.

"There you are." Donnie said gently as he discovered your hiding spot.

You gasped, looking up to see him softly smiling at you. You looked away, not saying anything as you felt your cheeks heat up once again.

"Please come out, (Name)." Donnie said gently.

You shook your head, refusing to face him. With a small sigh, Donnie joined you in the small nook, making your heart race as you stared at him.

"I want to ask you why you didn't tell me sooner, about how you feel I mean, but I think I know the answer already." Donnie said, giving you his full attention.

You sheepishly looked away, fidgeting with your fingers as the brown eyed turtle stared at you.

"I'm sorry (Name)." Donnie said. "I should have realized how you felt sooner, but I guess... I guess I just blinded myself to a lot of things."

"You don't have to apologize." You said quietly, still not looking at him, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't think you'd hear... well, everything, like that."

You hugged your knees to your chest and Donnie put his hand over one of yours. You finally looked up at him and saw him smiling softly at you.

"In a way, I'm glad you did say all that. April and I wound up having a long talk." Donnie quietly said.

"You did?" You asked, bracing yourself as you expected to hear the worst.

Donnie nodded as he continued, "(Name), April is always going to have a place in my heart. She was a lot of firsts for me. The first human we met, the first human to accept us, my first kiss, and honestly, now she's the first to break my heart."

"I'm sorry, Donnie." You muttered as you looked away from him again.

"Don't be." Donnie replied as he gently tilted your head up by your chin, "(Name), I'm trying to say that you have a place in my heart too. It wasn't until I heard your feelings that I realized your place was so much bigger than April's. I may have a past with April and I'm always going to consider her a close friend, but (Name), I... I'd rather have a future with you."

"W-what?" Your voice came out quiet as your heart drummed against your ribs once again.

"I want to be with you, (Name)." Donnie said, his cheeks starting to burn a bright red, "I-if you still want to be together I mean."

"Of course I do!" You exclaimed, throwing your arms around his neck and knocking you both out of the tree.

You both laughed as you picked yourselves up. You smiled gently at one another until Donnie spoke up once again.

"(N-name), can I kiss you?"

You felt as if your blush was permanently stained on your cheeks as you smiled and nodded at him. Donnie blushed once again, smiling at you as he hesitantly leaned closer to you. You shut your eyes as you felt his lips gently brush against your own. It was a sweet and tender kiss that lasted for a moment, but it felt like it went on for so much longer.

When you both pulled away, Donnie flashed the same gap toothed grin you had fallen for the first day you met him. You couldn't help laughing as you rested your forehead against his as he began laughing as well.


End file.
